The Gift
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Harry had only wanted to thank him at first.


New one. I may add more. I may not. Hope you enjoy it either way.

* * *

><p>"I wanted to say thank you." Harry said as he stood in the center of the empty room in front of Snape.<p>

"You have. Now, get out." Severus replied and opened the door with a wave of his wand. Severus picked up the last box of things and went towards the door.

"I really am grateful and not just for this time, but also for all the times in the past when I didn't know any better." Harry tried again and approached closer.

"Do not cry Potter. I am busy enough without having to hand you a tissue." Severus finally walked past Harry and out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What did you expect for him to do? Did you want him to fall on his knees and accept your feeble attempt at gratitude with open arms?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She dared Harry to say otherwise.<p>

"It wasn't feeble." Harry replied in a whine. He almost pouted as he took a seat in the middle of the couch at the burrow. "It was heartfelt and honest." He said after seconds of her stare and silence.

"I'm sure it was Harry, but a little more thought would have been nice. I mean you simply burst into his office and thanked him." She said.

"I knocked." He defended.

"Maybe a gift or a letter would be best." She suggested.

"Like flowers?" He thought out loud.

"I don't think flowers are quite right." Hermione said.

"Maybe some potions ingredients?" He said.

"He's the potions master at Hogwarts, which is without a doubt the finest wizarding school in the world. I doubt there is an ingredient he can't get his hands on." Hermione replied.

"Okay. Okay. What should I do then?" Harry asked.

"I can't say. Think about it on your own." She said. "Place all your heartfelt and honest intentions into this gift. You've got to really think about it, Harry."

* * *

><p>Going through the mess of Godric's Hollow was the last thing Harry wanted to do, but his gut had taken him there. His boots crunched on pieces of wood and glass as he maneuvered his way to the master bedroom.<p>

The wallpaper was in tatters and mostly littering the floor in curled up strips. The dresser was intact except for the large broken mirror, which once sat snugly in the wood.

Harry sighed as he looked around. He had hoped his mother would assist him in finding a good thank you gift for Snape, her best friend. Just as he was about to give up his eyes spotted a shimmer beneath the dusty curtains.

He walked towards the window and reached for the silver handle of a brush. It was heavy and wide. Harry examined it closely. He saw a few strands of red hair still between the delicate bristles. With a wide grin Harry placed the brush in his pocket and apparated back to his flat. He had a lot to do now that he had some inspiration.

* * *

><p>"That's a bad idea." Ron warned as soon as Harry had ended his explanation. "He was in love with her wasn't he? It's a really bad idea." Ron shuddered. He imagined what would run through Snape's mind when he saw Lily after almost 20 years.<p>

"What the worst that could happen?" Harry asked amused. He'd thought a polyjuice Lily was better than nothing.

"The worst?" Ron asked. "You really can't picture it?" He looked at Harry incredulously.

"He wouldn't. Snape would never." Harry said. "He has self control." Harry added. His confidence was waning.

* * *

><p>When the lace wings had finally set Harry added a few ladle fulls to a vial. Once the glass vial was filled Harry added a single strand of hair and watched as the liquid turned a pale blue color then settled into a clear solution like verasitarum with a blue hue. It began to give a sweet scent of well water and Harry knew at once he held the essence of Lily Evans.<p>

Harry dressed himself in a flowing summer dress a few decades out of style. He'd borrowed it from a lady who rented on the floor below his. She'd said it would match his eyes as she pulled it from it's wax paper and neat cardboard box.

Harry had walked into her vintage store for the cheap clothes. She'd stopped him at the register where she recognized him then invited him up for tea.

Harry was embarrassed. He had tried to explain it wasn't for him, but she had simply smiled and waved the explanations away.

That was why Harry now stood with a dress that fit him small across the shoulders. He took the vial and drank it all in one gulp. The taste was earthy and the potion was like water and cool even after sitting for hours.

Although the potion was pleasant, the magic was not. Harry felt the pain of his shoulders shrinking and legs growing. His hair felt like it was being ripped from his head as it grew to waist length. His nails which were usually jagged where he bit them were now short trimmed and neat. He felt taller and a bit more light. Harry reached behind himself and zipped up his dress. It fit.

Harry smiled and rushed to find the shoes Ron had brought him from Ginny's closet.

He was ready. He brushed down the long hair and took a deep breath. Harry had promised himself he wouldn't look in the mirror. He was afraid he'd stay and stare all day.

* * *

><p>Severus rushed to his rooms. He didn't need thanks after all the years spent wasted on saving Potter's life. He slammed the door shut and refused to think about it further.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been over a month and as he had promised himself he hadn't stopped to think about the half-assed gratitude offered to him.<p>

Although he hadn't thought of it, he couldn't help have it all rush back to him when he saw Lily at his door. Severus stood and opened his door at the knock. He knew it wasn't her. His rational mind understood how much of an impossibility it was and yet he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Lily," He said in awe. When he reminded himself it wasn't her, but Potter he lowered his hand and tried to hide his smile. He found it was very difficult to stop even though he knew it just had to be Potter.

It was the illusion he planned to maintain. He knew that Snape was aware it was him, but Harry didn't want to give up.

Harry smiled back and held out his hand for Severus to take. Cautiously Severus took it and was led out to the grounds.

Harry wasn't sure why he expected Severus' hand to be clammy or sweaty, but when he held it he felt silly and childish for his thoughts.

Severus' hand was soft and warm. It was large and it held Harry's thin hand lightly.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked.

Lily smiled and shrugged as she led the way. Her smile was different, but still familiar. Her eyes were bright green flames that reflected the same mischief as they once had before.

The walking stopped at a familiar spot. Severus sat where Lily patted and waited patiently for what was to come.

Lily smiled at Severus and looked deeply into his eyes. Her hand didn't leave his as they sat under their tree. The sigh that came from Lily sounded so real that Severus relaxed against the tree.

He sat there knowing it wasn't really her, but wanting nothing more than to let go of that reality and let his mind slip into the comfort of seeing her again.

There was too much silence. Harry didn't dare speak. He would ruin the evening if he didn't speak like his mother. Instead he settled with offering Severus his complete attention. His smile was sincere and he made his eyes as soft and caring as he could.

Severus brushed Lily's hair back from her face when the wind blew it astray. He let his fingers linger over her delicate ear and then his thumb caressed her cheek as he pulled his hand away. Severus held both her hands and stood up with her. They walked hand in hand around the empty school grounds.

It was all over too soon. The odd pair stood in front of Severus' door again. He knew the exact time the polyjuice would stop working. Severus dared to sigh and smile at the familiar face. "Goodbye." He said in the most heartfelt tone Harry had ever heard.

Before he could regret his decision Harry leaned close and kissed Severus on the lips. It was soft and gentle. His lips only brushed against Severus' for an instant before slowly pulling away.

Severus touched Lily's lips after she'd pulled away. He smiled and shut the door before Harry started the painful transformation back into himself.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know what he was doing. He was standing outside of Severus' door in a dress and with a potion in his hand. He looked around a few times before taking the potion. He kept quiet as his body changed back into Lily's. He put the small shoes on the floor and slipped his now slender feet into them.<p>

Harry took a few deep breaths and knocked.

Severus put a stasis charm on his potion and went to the door. The only one who would come to his door midday during the summer break was the headmaster and he only came without announcing himself when he wanted to have tea without being turned down.

He opened the door and the witty remark he had on his lips stayed there. "L-lily," Severus stuttered. "what are you doing here?" He asked.

Lily could only smile and shrug. How else could Harry explain that he wanted to spend time with Severus again. He wanted a little more time without that wall between them.

"Well, come in." Severus said and stood aside so that Harry could walk inside.

Lily walked in and nervously fiddled with the edge of her cardigan sweater.

"I am working on a potion. Would you like to watch?" Severus asked.

Lily nodded and soon they were both sitting in Severus' workroom.

The silence was comfortable. Severus looked away from his cauldron only a few times. His eyes caught Lily's every time.

"I am making a potion for the school. It is nothing of interest." He said when their silence had gone long enough.

"I have to restock the infirmary first before I work on what Hagrid will need and finally what Filch will require." Severus explained.

Lily did the only thing she could and nodded. It was interesting to see Snape working and to know that he was always working for Hogwarts. He didn't sound like he ever stopped making potions.

"This is the most hectic month of the year." Severus continued. "I usually have less to do. I will not have another free afternoon until the beginning of next month." He said casually and looked up to meet Lily's eyes one more time for any signs.

Lily looked thoughtful. Then nodded slowly. Harry was sure it was an invitation to return. He idly wondered if Snape wanted him to continue the painful transformations. Then he reminded himself the only reason he wasn't out in the hallway was because of the potion.

"It is about time you take off." Severus reminded.

Lily looked down at her hand and saw it bubble curiously. Before any more of him could change Harry walked up to Severus and grasped the front of his shirt. He pulled the older man down towards him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Severus didn't respond just like before. He stood there and accepted the kiss. He held out his hand just as he had the last time and touched Harry's mouth. "Such a pretty mouth." Severus said in a whisper.

Harry caught his reflection in one of the mirrors and recognized some of his own features looking back at him. Before the transformation continued Harry rushed out of Severus' rooms. He stood in the hall in a tight dress and shoes that were killing him while his lips burned where Severus' fingers had been.


End file.
